Busted
by Rose-de-Noire
Summary: Another piece of my series... can also stand alone.


**BUSTED**

**Roses smalltalk:  
>Title:<strong> "almost busted" actually would be better! *lol*  
>This story goes into the next round...<br>And yes, some stuff (bedsheets for example) in this chapter is inspired by the drawings from the brilliant tripperfunster !

**BUSTED**

Neither of them heard the key turn and the door open, but both of them heard the voice: "Dad? Daddy, you're home?"  
>Doofenshmirtz broke his personal record to get from highly aroused and naked, to worried and properly dressed.<br>Why exactly was his daughter here? It was not there weekend. It was not even weekend!  
>Perry meanwhile – still puzzled – tried to comb his fur down and to find his hat along with his breath...<br>"Vanessa, honey," Heinz asked worried, "what happened? You look awful..."

Vanessa stood in the living room and looked her dad up and down, mirroring his worried expression.  
>Why he looked so – so ruffled?<br>And did he really has a red hue on his usually more than a little pale cheeks?  
>And why in all heavens name...<br>At this moment the bedroom door opened and a rather disheveled Perry the platypus stepped in, scanning the room with his eyes, greeting her as usually with a wave before continuing his search.  
>So this was it... Her dad had been in a fight!<br>"Your hat is on the rug in front of the fireplace..."  
>Did her dad just <em>recognize<em> the platypus _without_ his hat?  
>Perry nodded thankfully and walked over to pick up his treasured hat, meanwhile Heinz spoke up: "Perry, as my daughter is here... would you mind if we <em>continue<em> our actual _encounter_ at another time?"  
>The Platypus – much to Vanessa's surprise – flashed her dad a bright smile, tipped his hat at them both and – walked out of the door and... And did the mammal just <em>bashing his lashes<em> at her dad?  
>"Dad," she insisted, "what the heck is going on and why you're wearing your lab coat inside out?"<p>

Doofenshmirtz had to stop her before she jumped to the wrong – actually right – conclusions and so he asked, still worried: "Vanessa, what you're doing here?"  
>His daughters features fell and with a swoop she hung around his neck, hiding her face in his chest and bawling like a little girl.<br>Doofenshmirtz just encircled her in his arms and held her close, murmuring shushing words: "It's okay Vannie... Papa ist ja da, alles wird gut*..." he wasn't aware that he had fallen back into his native language.  
>Almost ten minutes later Doof sat on his couch, his teenage daughter by his side nipping on a hot chocolate and telling him what was the matter.<br>As Vanessa finished he just pulled her once more in tight hug and promised: "You can stay as long as you want Vannie... but I has to call your mother..."  
>Vanessa nodded thankfully into his shoulder and demanded: "That nickname, will never leave those rooms, papi..."<br>Heinz just chuckled and nodded in return: "Klar Vannie liebes!**"

Perry blasted through the skylight at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated expecting to get trapped any second in a new trap.  
>He got indeed trapped, but not the way he had awaited, as he found himself trapped in a surprisingly strong pair of wiry arms and in the same instant as his hat got snapped from his head and thrown out of the nearest window, he found his beak invaded by a demanding kiss.<br>Holy inator! How he had missed those lips on his beak!

Heinz pulled back, starring in the platypus' heavy-lidded eyes and rasped a short "Vanessa 's out..." right before going back to the task at hand.  
>The agent in his grip made a chirruping noise as Doof traced the outline of his bill with a delicious mix of nibbling and licking, still holding him as close as he could.<br>The scientist slowly moved forward while kissing, nibbling – driving crazy – his little nemesis, finally placing down the platypus on one of his inators. His hands, now free, started to roam over the teal fur and the impressive muscles beneath, tracing down, following the spine, rubbing over a shivering, arching tail...  
>Perry opened his beak in a silent moan and Heinz followed the intriguing invitation and echoed the moan as their tongues slid together anew.<br>Holy inator, how he had missed those kisses...

Perry's front paws entwined in the brown strands, his fur stood on end and his breath was ragged and hitched in his throat at the sight in front of him.  
>When did Heinz fall onto his knees?<br>When did his voice ever sound more fervid, while muttering in his native tongue?  
>When did those long, delicate and oh so talented fingers squeeze out his cock from where he was normally hidden?<br>When his beloved nemesis had put to use this sultry mouth on him?  
>Perry's thoughts dwindled away in the overwhelming heat balling up in his deepest core and he let out a loud growl as the fire within erupted.<p>

He couldn't lick and kiss his way down from the bill, over the rest of the silky, fur covered body. So Doofenshmirtz just started to trace and nuzzle the hard muscles with his nose, deeply inhaling the sweet scent of musk and something even more tempting, while he worked his way down, sinking to his knees...  
>"I wanna devour you..." his voice was husky, needy, "Ich werde dich verschlingen..." he was on his knees now, "... auffressen mit Haut und Haaren***..."<br>And finally he was at his goal, and as the small hips of the platypus jerked forward in a feverish tremor he ceased to think and let his mind surrender to his instincts.

Spent and relieved, the agent pulled the scientist up by the strand of brown hair he still clutched in his paw and rubbed his beak against the prominent nose, happily purring.  
>Heinz pressed a languish kiss on top of his bill and murmured then against a furry shoulder: "Wanna move this to the bedroom, my temptuous nemesis?"<br>Perry answered by increasing his purring and a questioningly look towards the door.  
>"No worry, she's on a school trip for the next two days..." and with this he got lifted up, throw over a lean shoulder and carried out of the lab into the apartment beneath.<p>

He laid on his back, alone in the dimly darkness of his bedroom, as the agent had to go home to his family who he loved dearly.  
>Yes, he knew exactly who they are, where they lived and – he was, besides Perry, the only one who had been on that damn journey through the dimensions, who could remember.<br>This was one reason to carry on with this charade of the good monotreme and the bad guy, as his beloved nemesis would get reassigned if anybody ever would find out the truth.  
>Maybe he should have told Major Monobrow, that he was immune to all his seriously dangerous inators, like the ugly-inator he once invented?<br>Naaah, never ever he should have! He still was the _evil_ guy back then.  
>Apparently, he still was the evil-guy <em>now<em>...  
>Doof exhaled a deep sigh and turned around, burying his head in his big green pillow: "Still smells like you..." drifting off towards the land of dreams.<p>

Perry tiptoed in the room, his hat, which had luckily landed on a porch, – the camera off – back on his head and stared at the luscious outspread body on the green satin sheets, bathed in the golden light of a still young day.  
>The hat once more found his usual place on one of the nightstands and carefully, not to wake up Heinz to soon and ruin the surprise, he got on the bed.<p>

Doofenshmirtz woke up to the overwhelming sensation of silky fur brushing along the inside of his thighs and moaned the agents name, arching up in the touch of paws and claws, but as he tried to turn over to face his lover, Perry stopped him with a growl and by putting all his wight to the front paws on the doctors buttocks.  
>Heinz got the hint and rested flat on his belly, drowning in the feeling of soft strokes and fuzzy fur on his exposed skin.<br>"Is it that late already, my _very_ special agent P, or did you sneak out early?"  
>Perry grinned, chattered low and hopefully sexy, nipped – in spite of most other platypus' he had teeth and he knew to use them – at the sensitive skin on the docs lower back and earned a lustful moan.<p>

Dr. D's voice dropped two more octaves as Perry moved the ministrations further downwards and placed a rather hard bite on his right buttock, so the moan he uttered this time resembled more a growl than anything.  
>Paws dug in the soft flesh of his rear to spread the cleft and – Doof bucked upwards as the wet, rough tongue dived down, plunged in: "Oh yesss!" a long hissing noise, while his long fingers desperately grasped the sheets.<p>

He grinned, reached between Heinz' legs, grabbed the throbbing member of the squirming man and gave some hard strokes, making his favorite nemesis moan and growl even louder.  
>For as they not was entirely of the same species, he was quite talented at those things...<br>Pulling, stroking, pushing and licking.  
>Making his lover moan and pant, pleading for more and finally to cum.<p>

He was jelly, Doofenshmirtz jelly... seeping through the bed beneath him.  
>At least he felt this way and was still shaking, not even able to turn on his back and pulling Perry up to properly kiss and thank him for the most splendid, mind blowing sexual experience he ever had.<br>To his gratitude Perry decided to crawl up pushing himself under his arm and lazily kissing his smiling mouth, still purring and deviously grinning.  
>Heinz just kissed back.<p>

**OPEN END**once more

*everything will be alright, daddy's here  
>**of course Vannie, darling<br>***I wanna devour you... devour you neck and crop


End file.
